Fatal and Mortal Finishers
by Game2002
Summary: A compilation of fatalities I made up for several Touhou characters. Needless to say, this "story" contains a large amount of gore. Currently in a semi-complete state until further notice.
1. Fatalities I

**A GAME2002 Production**

 **TOUHOU PROJECT**

 **FATAL AND MORAL FINISHERS**

* * *

As the summary said, in this story, if it can even be called a story, you will find Mortal Kombat-style fatalities I created for most of the Touhou characters. If you know anything about Mortal Kombat, then you'll know that things are going to be very brutal, bloody, and disturbing, hence the M rating for this story, which is a first for me. I'm not going to go into extreme details about the gore, but this story can still be off-putting to those who don't like bloody violence or read about attractive-looking girls getting killed in brutal manners.

I don't plan on giving every character fatalities. Some characters simply don't look like they are capable of performing brutal killing moves, and some have "anatomy issues" that make it impossible for fatalities to work on them properly. For example, Wakasagihime and Medicine will not be appearing in this story. The former lacks human legs, so fatalities that involve removing legs won't work on her. Medicine is a doll, so she is supposed to be hollow inside, thus fatalities that involve disemboweling and such will not work on her.

In order to give you an easy time visualizing things, I will be saying whom the fatalities are being performed on. Each character will be performing them on the next character I will be talking about, and when I get to the last character in the chapter, that character will perform it on the first character in the chapter. You'll understand when you read it.

Also, I don't really have plans to keep this story around if it doesn't seem to be getting reviews, so yeah, I'll be deleting it if barely anybody reviews it, since I don't want to keep around a story that really isn't a story and is rated M.

I think I said everything I want to say, so we're going to start now. Again, if you get turned off by large amount of violence or simply don't like reading about attractive-looking girls getting killed in bloody and gruesome ways, then you should turn back now.

* * *

 **Reimu Hakurei** **  
** **Ascension Decapitation**  
Reimu runs at Marisa, and when close to her, performs an Ascension Kick, in which she performs a back flip while kicking, so hard that she separates Marisa's head from the body. While the head is in the air, Reimu throws amulets at it, and they attach onto it for a few seconds before exploding, blowing the head into pieces.

 **Demon-Exterminating Pillar**  
Reimu puts an amulet underneath Marisa. The amulet then glows before creating a pillar of orange light that engulfs the latter completely, scorching her with spiritual energy. Marisa screams in agony as she gets reduced to bones and then into nothingness.

* * *

 **Marisa Kirisame** **  
** **Master Sore Throat**  
Marisa forcefully stuffs her hakkero into Sakuya's mouth and then tilts her head upwards. The hakkero then unleashes a laser beam down the maid's throat, destroying her from the inside. The beam gradually increases in thickness until her body is torn apart by it, leaving only the head, which Marisa holds up in triumph.

 **Master Flamethrower**  
Marisa uses her hakkero to unleash a scorching flamethrower, burning Sakuya down to the bones.

* * *

 **Sakuya Izayoi** **  
** **Sakuya** **'s** **World**  
Sakuya freezes time completely before walking up to Youmu to slash her rapidly with her knives. After she is done, she restores the time, and then Youmu's body falls apart into pieces.

 **Elegant Pincushion**  
Sakuya freezes time and then places several knives around Youmu, all of them floating in midair. She restores the time, and then the half-phantom has only one second to react in shock before the knives fly into her, stabbing her all over the body.

* * *

 **Youmu Konpaku** **  
** **Flower Cutting**  
Youmu runs in circles around Sanae very fast. The latter then feels herself being cut down the middle twice. Youmu stops in front of the opponent while sheathing her sword, while the latter's upper torso split open in four like a blooming flower.

 **Bush Trimming**  
Youmu dashes past Sanae fast with her sword in hand, severing the latter in two by the waist. While the upper torso is in the air, she jumps at it and slashes it rapidly, cutting it into tiny pieces. She falls towards the lower torso and cuts it in two down the middle afterwards.

* * *

 **Sanae Kochiya** **  
** **Fortune Bomb**  
Sanae swings her wand at Reisen's body, the area just below the chest, to cut a hole there and then stuffs a bomb into it. She then runs off and closes her ears, while Reisen tries to remove the bomb in panic. The bomb explodes, blowing the lunar rabbit to pieces.

 **Forgotten Ritual  
** Sanae uses her wand to draw an energy star in the air and then makes it fly at Reisen. The star goes through her, pushing her back a step. Nothing seems to have happened at first, but then her body breaks into pieces.  
 **Note: This is inspired by Cyrax's Nothing but Net from MK9.**

* * *

 **Reisen Udongein Inaba** **  
** **Rapid Fire**  
Folding her fingers into the shape of guns, Reisen lets loose of a barrage of bullet-shaped projectiles at Reimu, pelting her with lots of holes. She then shoots the shrine maiden in the middle of the forehead, killing her.

 **Liquid Explosive**  
Reisen takes out a vial containing yellow liquid and then fires a projectile from her finger that pierces a hole at the area just below Reimu's neck. With precise aiming, Reisen throws the vial at the hole, plugging it up. She then fires another projectile, this time at the vial, causing it to shatter and explode, releasing yellow fume all over the place and blowing apart Reimu's upper torso.


	2. Fatalities II

**Cirno** **  
** **Cold Inside**  
Cirno creates an ice sword to cut Meiling's body, and then she sticks her hand into the hole made and grabs an organ inside. She then freezes the gatekeeper's innards. After Cirno pulls out her hand, Meiling falls on her back. A shattering sound is heard when she hits the ground, implying that her frozen innards has shattered.

 **Great Crusher**  
Cirno freezes Meiling in place by the feet before making a giant ice block appear over her. The ice block falls onto the latter, crushing her.

* * *

 **Meiling Hong** **  
** **Radiant Rainbow Barrage**  
Meiling punches Remilia rapidly in the body very hard, so hard that she eventually starts creating holes on it. She finishes her attack by punching the vampire right through the mouth, creating a hole on the other side of the head.

 **Roc-Crushing Fist**  
Meiling stomps Remilia's foot very hard before punching a hole through her abdomen. She then hits her in the chin with an uppercut so powerful that the latter gets decapitated.

* * *

 **Remilia Scarlet  
** **Vampire Bite**  
Remilia jumps and latches onto Aya's body, bites her in the neck, and starts draining her blood. After draining a large amount of blood, she bites off a large chunk of the tengu's neck before jumping off. She eats that piece of flesh afterwards.

 **Impale the Gungnir**  
With a spear of red energy in her hand, Remilia jumps at Aya and shoves it down her mouth. The tip of the spear comes out from Aya's back and sticks into the ground. While the tengu is pinned in place and in great pain, Remilia grabs her mouth and forcefully rips off the part of the head above the jaw line.

* * *

 **Aya Shameimaru** **  
** **Tornado Blender**  
Aya creates a tornado made of wind blades using her fan. It picks up Alice and cuts her up as it spins, eventually causing itself to be dyed in the blood of the magician. When the tornado dissipates, Alice's skeleton, cut up remains, and blood fall back down.

 **Domination Drill**  
Aya dashes at Alice very fast while spinning like a drill, allowing her to go through the latter effortlessly. With a large hole on her body, Alice falls on her back, dead.

* * *

 **Alice Margatroid** **  
** **Exploding Dolls**  
Alice sends multiple dolls armed with lances at Chen, stabbing the latter in various parts of the body. With a snap of her fingers, Alice makes all the dolls, which are still holding onto the lances impaling Chen, self-destruct, blowing her up.

 **Living Puppet**  
Alice sends four dolls at Chen, and they go around her limbs and tie them up with their strings before flying high into the air to carry her off the ground. While Chen is hanging from the air via those strings, Alice sends a doll armed with a knife at her, cutting her vertically in the body and causing her innards to fall out. That doll then cut the strings holding onto the nekomata, causing her to fall onto her spilt innards.

* * *

 **Chen** **  
** **Razor Wind**  
Chen moves around Ran very fast, so fast that she can barely be seen. As she does so, she slashes Ran all over the body, leaving behind deep gashes. After slashing her several times, she slashes off her arms before decapitating her.

 **Cat of Ill Intent**  
Chen slashes Ran in the abdomen multiple times, each time digging deeper into her body, until she manages to cut her in half. As Ran's upper torso lies on the ground, Chen walks up to her, who is begging for mercy, and then stabs her through the neck using her claws.

* * *

 **Ran Yakumo** **  
** **Fox Fire**  
Ran creates blue fire on the tip of each of her tails, and then they fly at Yukari, burning her until she turns to skeleton.

 **Splitting Tails**  
Ran throws a kunai at Yukari's forehead. She then walks up to her and pulls down the kunai embedded into her head, cutting her vertically as a result. After taking out the kunai, she uses her hands to pry open the demon of boundaries by the part that was cut until the latter is torn in two.

* * *

 **Yukari Yakumo** **  
** **Train to Nowhere**  
Yukari pushes Cirno onto the ground and then steps aside before making a gap appear. A train comes out of the gap, and as Cirno's upper torso is in the way of the train, she gets run over.

 **Half a Gap**  
Yukari makes a portal appear underneath Cirno for the latter to fall into. The gap closes halfway, severing the ice fairy in two as a result. As Cirno is dying and crying in panic, another gap appears above her, and her lower torso falls on top of her.


	3. Fatalities III

I've added a note to one of Sanae's fatality, so please check it out, though it's nothing major.

 **Wriggle Nightbug  
Note that Wriggle's ****blood is greenish-gray, as well as her innards. Being based on an insect, I find it fitting for her to have hemolymph running through her veins. This is inspired by a piece of fan comic I saw. The comic is about a bunch of Touhou characters eating disgusting food, so much that they cough out blood after eating it, and Wriggle's "blood" is green.  
Hive Minded**  
Wriggle stuffs a hornet hive into Patchouli's mouth. The magician is then stung inside the body by the hornets until she falls back and dies. Some of the hornets come out of her nostrils and ears afterwards.

 **Ant Anthem**  
Wriggle whistles loudly to summon a large amount of driver ants. She then pushes Patchouli onto the ants. The magician screams and thrashes around in agony as the ants crawl all over her body and also into her mouth, eating her up from the outside and the inside.

* * *

 **Patchouli Knowledge  
Autumn Saw**  
Patchouli makes a buzzsaw appear behind Yuyuko before releasing strong wind at the latter, pushing her towards the buzzsaw. The ghost screams in pain as the buzzsaw grinds against her back, and the wind Patchouli is creating pushes her against it harder and harder, eventually making her get sawed in half vertically.

 **Emerald Prison**  
Patchouli makes two purple crystal stalactites appear over Yuyuko's feet and impales them, pinning the latter in place. She then makes two green crystal walls appear on both sides of the ghost, and they close in on her in an attempt to crush her. As Yuyuko struggles to push the walls apart and pull her legs away from the ground, Patchouli makes a larger purple crystal stalactite appear over her head. It falls onto the latter's head, stabbing her, and then the green crystal walls close in on her, crushing her.  
 **Note: This is based on Tremor's Stone Tomb.**

* * *

 **Yuyuko Saigyouji**  
 **Biggest Fans**  
Yuyuko takes out two fans and throws them at Letty one after the other. The fans cut off her arms before flying back like a boomerang. They cut through her head diagonally one after the other, splitting the head in an "x" formation.

 **Soul-Stealer**  
Yuyuko makes a cherry blossom tree grow out from behind herself. The tree then glows brightly before absorbing the soul of Letty. Once the soul is fully absorbed, the snow woman becomes all shriveled up and falls over dead.  
 **Note: If this move is used on characters who are ghosts, they will disappear completely due to being absorbed into the tree.**

* * *

 **Letty Whiterock**  
 **Blizzard Breath**  
Letty blows a large amount of cold air at Suika, freezing her completely. She then slams the latter against the ground, shattering her into millions of pieces.

 **Pull!**  
Letty breathes cold air at Suika's lower torso, freezing it and pinning her to the ground in a block of ice. Letty then gets on top of the block of ice behind the oni and starts pulling her upwards by the shoulder. Suika screams in pain as her upper torso gets torn off from the frozen lower torso, and then Letty throws the upper torso of the dying oni aside.

* * *

 **Suika Ibuki**  
 **Death by Giantess**  
Suika turns big and then picks up Yuuka. She squeezes the demon so hard that the latter's head shoots off the body in a stream of blood, and then the former throws the body onto the ground. After the head falls on top of the body, Suika steps on them and rubs them underfoot.

 **Wild Slam**  
Suika grabs Yuuka by the head and then slams her all over the ground fast and hard, causing the latter to eventually break apart into pieces.

* * *

 **Yuuka Kazami  
Bloody Flower**  
Yuuka stomps the ground to make a large flower grow out and impale Kogasa with its bud. While the latter is on top of the stem and in pain, the flower blooms, and the opening petals cause her to be torn into pieces.

 **Gardener's Job**  
Yuuka forces Kogasa on her knees before tearing off the upper part of her head. She removes some of the brain before "planting" a flower in it and then watering it with a watering can.

* * *

 **Kogasa Tatara  
Bleh!**  
Kogasa grabs Wriggle's tongue and then rips it out of her mouth. She then pokes a hole on her throat using the tip of her umbrella before inserting the tongue into it. After Wriggle falls on her back, Kogasa steps on her throat and rubs it underfoot.

 **Umbrella Performance**  
Kogasa stabs Wriggle with her umbrella and then lifts her into the air with it. She opens the umbrella, causing the latter to break apart into pieces. She then spins the umbrella nonstop to keep the head bouncing and balanced on top of it.  
 **Note:** **I took this straight from a series of gory Touhou fan arts I saw on Pixiv. It involves Sanae using Kogasa's umbrella to kill her in the aforementioned method.**


	4. Fatalities IV

Thanks for the reviews! I was getting worried that nobody is going to review this story. Please keep reviewing if you want to see more! I know I may sound a bit "dictator-like" by demanding that you review if you don't want this story to be deleted. I'm tired of my recent stories barely getting any reviews, and I'm not exactly the most comfortable with posting an M-rated story, so I want the reviews to let me know that it isn't a bad idea or something like that doing this.

I've brought up in detail the inspiration behind one of Kogasa's fatalities in the previous chapter, so check it out if you want to. I've also went into detail about the inspiration behind Wriggle's green "blood."

* * *

 **Yamame Kurodani  
Like Wriggle, Yamame bleeds hemolymph rather than blood and has greenish-gray innards.  
Arachnid Drop**  
Yamame binds Kagerou using web, leaving only the head visible. Grabbing her with one hand, she stretches her other hand into the air and fires a web straight up. She then pulls herself upwards using the web, taking with her the werewolf. A few seconds later, she falls back down upside-down with Kagerou, smashing the latter's head against the ground so hard that it is smashed into pieces. The headless body is dropped onto the ground, still covered in web, while Yamame flips herself right-side-up.

 **Spider Slingshot**  
Yamame uses webs to hang Kagerou in the air by the hands and also stick her feet to the ground using more webs. She backs away from the werewolf and shoots two webs at the ground next to herself before continuing to move back, stretching the webs as she does so. After moving back some distance, she takes her feet off the ground to shoot herself forward like a slingshot, hitting Kagerou with such a force that the latter is separated from her limbs, which are still stuck to the webs.

* * *

 **Kagerou Imaizumi  
Hungry, Hungry Wolf**  
Kagerou transforms into a wolf and then pounces at Tenshi. After pinning her to the ground, she devours her in a messy manner.

 **Hearty Meal**  
Kagerou grabs the sides of Tenshi's chest, digging her claws into it, and then pulls hard to tear it off along with the rib, thus exposing the organs inside. She then tears out the celestial's heart and eats it.

* * *

 **Tenshi Hinanai**  
 **World Creation Press**  
Tenshi jumps very high into the air and then falls back down onto Iku with a giant keystone underneath her, crushing the latter.

 **Stone Headed**  
Tenshi takes out two stones and crushes Iku's head in between them from the sides. She then plants the stones firmly into the neck stump, and then the oarfish demon falls back with her new "head."

* * *

 **Iku Nagae**  
 **Lightning Rod Fever**  
Iku gets behind Momiji and wraps her veil around the latter's neck to strangle her. She then raises her index finger into the air to bring down a powerful lightning bolt onto herself and the white wolf tengu, zapping the latter badly until she is badly charred and dies.

 **Gigabolt Drill**  
Iku forms her veil into a drill and electrifies it before pushing it against Momiji's body. When Iku is done, the tengu is charred from head to toe with a large hole on her body, and then she falls on her back.

* * *

 **Momiji Inubashiri  
Double Wolf**  
Momiji stabs Komachi in the abdomen with her sword and then slowly lifts her into the air with it. The blade is facing upwards, so as a result, it slowly cuts through the grim reaper until she is cut in half from above the abdomen level.  
 **Note: This is based on Leatherface's Seeing Double.**

 **Rabies Muncher**  
Momiji opens her mouth wide to make a jaw made of energy appear. Whenever Momiji closes her mouth, the jaw closes along, and she uses this method to bite Komachi into pieces segment by segment.

* * *

 **Komachi Onozuka  
Boat to Afterlife**  
Komachi gets on her boat and rushes towards Eiki. Swinging her scythe, she cuts her superior in half as she goes past her, and the upper torso flies into the air. She then jumps at the upper torso and cuts off the head.

 **Money or Your Life**  
Komachi slashes Eiki vertically with her scythe and then horizontally. The judge remains in one piece, but when Komachi throws some coins at her, she breaks apart into four pieces.

* * *

 **Eiki Shiki  
Capital Punishment**  
Eiki grabs Yamame's hand and cuts it off using the Rod of Remorse. She does the same with the other hand. While the ground spider is in shock and screaming in pain, she uses the rod to cut off her head and then catches it when it falls back down.

 **Go to Hell!**  
Eiki makes a small pool of lava appear behind herself. She then picks up Yamame by the head and then drops her into it. As the ground spider tries to escape, the judge keeps her in there by pushing her from above. Yamame eventually dies and sinks into the lava.


	5. Fatalities V

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **In the first yukkuri story, why would Arnold commit such a crime? Could it be because of his bad childhood or something?  
 **Game2002:** As mentioned towards the end, he hates yukkuris for no reason other than unreasonably believing that it is the destiny of all humans to do so, and he will do anything in order to abuse them, even if it means killing innocent people and causing widespread panic.

* * *

 **M.G:** I'm interested in seeing more M-rated stories from you, especially Super Smash Bros.  
 **Game2002:** I do not want to make M-rated stories again after this, so no M-rated Super Smash Bros. story from me.

* * *

I realized that I didn't really proofread Wriggle's fatalities and also forgot to bring up that her opponent is Patchouli, though you should've realized that already. Anyway, it's fixed.

* * *

 **Hina Kagiyama  
Black fumes come out from Hina's ****wounds and severed body parts. They are supposed to be the physical manifestation of misfortune. She still bleeds red blood and has red innards, however.  
Taste of Misfortune**  
Hina releases a large amount of black mist that Nitori breathes in. The kappa begins coughing hard and violently, so much that she eventually coughs up blood and bits of her innards. While she is down on her knees and still coughing, Hina stomps her head hard until it gets crushed.

 **Drill of Misfortune**  
Hina jumps high into the air and falls towards Nitori while spinning really fast. She lands on the kappa's face, since the latter is looking up, and drills against it with her feet. Hina eventually drills through the head and into the body, her spinning causing the latter to be torn into pieces.

* * *

 **Nitori Kawashiro**  
 **Watery Grave**  
Nitori creates and traps Utsuho inside a large sphere made of water using a specialized water gun. She then throws some cylinders into the sphere. The cylinder explodes, blowing up the sphere of water and also the hell raven.

 **Spinal Bomb**  
Nitori spins Utsuho around and then uses a mechanical claw coming out from her backpack to forcefully tear out the latter's spine. Nitori then attaches a device onto the spine before shoving the latter down Utsuho's throat. The device attached is a bomb, which explodes, blowing up the hell raven.

* * *

 **Utsuho Reiuji**  
 **Almost Like Me**  
Utusho aims her Third Leg at Koishi's right arm and then blows it off. She then blows off the satori's right foot. Finally, she shoots a hole in her chest, killing her.

 **Nuclear Incinerator**  
Utsuho points her arm cannon at Koishi and charges it up before firing a massive laser beam that completely incinerates the satori. All that is left of Koishi afterwards are her feet.

* * *

 **Koishi Komeiji**  
 **Inside Out  
** Koishi shoots a pointed vein into Yuugi's mouth and mutilates her from the inside a bit. She then pulls back out the vein, taking with it quite a bit of the oni's organs. Yuugi falls over on her front, while her innards lie in front of her, afterwards.  
 **Note: This is based on Takeda's Whip It Good.**

 **Catch and Rose  
** Koishi puts her hands together and creates a large red rose. The flower grabs Yuugi with its stemen and pulls her inside before closing the petals around her. The flower "chews" the oni for a while before spitting back out her bloodied and skeletal remains.

* * *

 **Yuugi Hoshiguma**  
 **Knockout in Three Steps**  
Yuugi pulls back her fist and then slowly takes three steps forward. She then punches the air in front of Rin so hard that the latter's body gets blown away in pieces, leaving behind the limbs and the head in midair, all of which quickly fall to the ground afterwards.

 **Head Inside**  
Yuugi forcefully pushes Rin's head from above until it is pushed inside the body. After grabbing the kasha's arms, Yuugi kicks her hard in the body to push it on its back while tearing off the arms. She then steps on Rin's body, the part where the head is currently inside of, a couple of times and also rubs it underfoot.  
 **Note 1: This is based on Goro's Peek-A-Boo.  
Note 2: If this move is performed on Suika or another Yuugi, she will have an additional action of tearing off her horn(s) so that they/it do not get in the way when her head is pushed into the body.  
**

* * *

 **Rin Kaenbyou  
Roadkill**  
Rin pushes Hina onto the ground and then moves far back from her before taking out her cartwheel. She rushes at the goddess at a fast speed, and the wheels somehow catches fire. She runs over Hina down the middle, flattening her and burning her with the burning wheel.

 **Harvest of the Dead**  
Rin swings a single claw down Hina's body before getting behind her. Holding the goddess back by her arms, Rin summons zombie fairies to pull open Hina's body, the part that is slashed earlier, to expose everything inside. While Hina is screaming in terror, the zombie fairies tear out her bones and organs and drop them into Rin's cartwheel behind them. This keeps up until the goddess dies, and then Rin throws her corpse onto the pile of organs and bones on the cartwheel.


	6. Fatalities VI

**SBS Time!  
** **M.G:** In the second yukkuri story, who is Victor Vortrax? Does his last name translate into something like vortex and dimensional travel?  
 **Game2002:** He's just someone who enjoys abusing yukkuris. As for his name, I simply wanted an intimidating-sounding and villain-like name, and I somehow came up with that. There's nothing deep behind the meaning of his name. Also, you don't have to use apostrophes all the time.

* * *

 **Seiran  
Bloody Rice Cake**  
Seiran swings her mallet at Ringo's head to knock her on her back. She then brings down the mallet onto the head, crushing it from above the jaw line.

 **Whack-a-Mole**  
Seiran swings her mallet at Ringo as if swinging a golf club. She hits the lunar rabbit so hard in the chest that a hole is created. Seiran then slams down the hammer onto the head so hard that it sinks into the body and then can be seen from the hole created earlier.

* * *

 **Ringo**  
 **Dango Power**  
Ringo eats an entire stick of dango while approaching Hecatia. She stabs the goddess in the neck with the dango's stick before punching into her abdomen to rip out the stomach, which she crushes in her hand.

 **Jawful Pain**  
Ringo rips off the lower part of Hecatia's jaw and then hits her over the head with it over and over until it is embedded into the skull by the teeth. The goddess is down on the ground after the first couple of hits.  
 **Note: "Jawful" is a pun on "awful" in case you don't know yet.**

* * *

 **Hecatia Lapislazuli  
New Topping**  
Hecatia grabs Sagume by the neck and digs her fingers into it before ripping off a chunk of it. She then pulls off the Lunarian goddess's head and places it on top of her hat like it's one of her planet accessories.

 **Power of Three**  
Hecatia creates two clones of herself and surrounds Sagume. One of them digs her hand into her abdomen and rips out the stomach, another one reaches into her back and rips out her heart, and the last one digs her fingers into her head and pulls out the brain. All three then hold up the organs in triumph. **  
** **Note: This is inspired by Triborg's Team Work.**

* * *

 **Sagume Kishin**  
 **One-Winged Heron**  
Sagume fires several laser beams that goes behind herself before making a u-turn and heading for Junko, hitting the latter in various parts of the body and piercing holes on her until she falls back and dies.

 **Mouth Pain**  
Sagume walks up to Junko and rips out her tongue. While the latter is screaming in pain, Sagume forcefully opens her mouth so that the head is split open from the jaw line.

* * *

 **Junko  
Lilies of Murderous Intent**  
Junko creates a pink energy ball and fires it at Kaguya. The energy ball goes into the body and remains inside the princess, and then it explodes into a tall pillar of light that tears her apart.

 **Overflowing Impurity**  
Junko makes a ring of energy circles appear around Kaguya's legs, at the level of the knees. The circles close in around the legs, severing them. After Kaguya lands on her cut legs, another ring of circle appears, this time around her waist, and then it closes in around it to cut her in half. A third ring appears around the princess's neck, closing in on it and decapitating her.

* * *

 **Kaguya Houraisan  
Bamboo Impale**  
Kaguya picks up Eirin and throws her high into the air. She then takes out a bamboo pole and erects it on the ground. The doctor falls back down and gets impaled through the chest by the pole.  
 **Note: This is based on Jade's Staff Impale.**

 **Demon Rabbit**  
Kaguya takes out a rabbit and presents it to a confused Eirin. The rabbit suddenly jumps at the doctor to begin mauling her. Eirin falls on her back and screams while trying in futile to get the vicious rabbit off her. She eventually gets mauled to death in a bloody manner by her (the rabbit is female).  
 **Note: This is based on Kung Lao's Unfriendly Rabbit from Shaolin Monks.**

* * *

 **Eirin Yagokoro  
** **Injection of Death  
** Eirin takes out two syringes and injects unknown substances into Clownpiece's shoulders. Clownpiece's body starts swelling in various part of the body, and she feels pain all over as well. The swelling reaches exaggerated and disturbing proportions, and then the fairy explodes in a bloody mess.  
 **Note: This is based on Kitana's Kiss of Death**

 **Bull's Eye!  
** Eirin shoots one arrow into the air at a slight angle before quickly loading another arrow onto her bow. When she pulls back the bowstring, the arrowhead glows with a combination of red and blue lights. When she shoots the arrow, it becomes covered in red and blue energy trails that spiral around it. The arrow goes through Clownpiece's neck, decapitating her and sending the head into the air. It is then hit by the arrow that Eirin shot into the air earlier from above and pushed back onto her neck.

* * *

 **Clownpiece  
Flamethrower of Hell**  
Clownpiece points her torch at Yorihime, and then a condensed flamethrower is fired at the latter. The fire burns the Lunarian's body, and when done, the part of the body above the hips and below the shoulders is reduced to bones.

 **Moon Landing**  
Clownpiece makes a replica of the moon fall from the sky and crush Yorihime. The moon floats back up, revealing that the Lunarian is still alive, albeit badly injured. It falls onto her again and "bounces" on top of her over and over until it finally stops. A puddle of blood can be seen underneath it afterwards.

* * *

 **Watatsuki no Yorihime**  
 **Lord Honoika-Zuchi's Sword  
** Yorihime's sword catches fire, and then she stabs Seiran with it, setting her on fire. While the lunar rabbit is panicking, trying to put out the fire, Yorihime slashes her diagonally, slicing her in two. The two pieces fall to the ground and continue to burn.  
 **Note: Lord Honoika-Zuchi is the name of Yorihime's move used in Silent Sinner in Blue that resembles sending out a dragon made of fire.**

 **Amaterasu Oomikamki**  
Yorihime closes her eyes and holds up one hand in front of her chest in a somewhat prayer-like stance. A goddess appears behind her and releases incredibly bright light. Seiran starts disintegrating when exposed to the light, and she screams as she slowly disappears into nothingness.  
 **Note: Amaterasu Oomikamki is the name of the goddess she summoned to defeat Remilia in Silent Sinner in Blue.**


	7. Fatalities VII

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **What is the Iso-Lock program mentioned by Mike the Smart at the end of the second yukkuri story? How does it work and how did it came to be?  
 **Game2002:** It was already mentioned in that story that it prevents a world from traveling to other worlds. Please read carefully next time. If I have to explain how it works, then I'd use the frequency vibration explanation used in other medias like DC Comics series where all worlds exist alongside each other but cannot be seen or interacted with due to each of them vibrating at different frequencies, but with the correct vibration, one can access other worlds. The Iso-Lock does something like locking up the frequency vibration of a world so that the latter is unable to manipulate the frequencies to open portals to another world. Since this is all fictional, it's probably best not to look to deep into this sort of thing and also ask how people are able to discover it and make things that allow interdimensional travel.

* * *

I've added the inspiration behind Patchouli's second fatality back in chapter 3. Please note that when you come across fatalities that resemble existing Mortal Kombat ones, it doesn't necessarily mean I got the inspiration from them. Sometimes I coincidentally come up with ones that resemble MK ones and only realize this some time later.

* * *

 **Minamitsu Murasa  
Minamitsu bleeds water rather than blood, but her innards are still red. Yes, clean and clear water.  
Drink Up!**  
Minamitsu dissolves into water and then goes inside Yoshika through the mouth. A few seconds later, the Chinese zombie explodes into pieces as Minamitsu returns to her normal self inside her.

 **Anchor Aweigh!**  
Minamitsu slams down her anchor onto Yoshika's head to knock her down on her front. Before the undead can get back up completely, she brings her anchor down onto her head to press the latter against the ground, and then she slams her anchor against the head over and over until it's crushed.

* * *

 **Yoshika Miyako  
Zombie Jump**  
Yoshika headbutts Nazrin to knock her on her back. The former then jump into the air before falling back down onto the mouse demon's head, crushing it.

 **Brains!**  
Yoshika launches herself at Nazrin with her arms stretched forward. They go through Nazrin's chest and out of the other side, and her right hand has the mouse demon's heart in her hand. As Yoshika's head is right in front of Nazrin's, she bites off a huge chunk of her forehead and also crushes the heart in her hand. The Chinese zombie pulls back out while still chewing her food.  
 **Note: If this move is pulled off against Yuugi, Yoshika will tilt her head slightly to the side and bite that part when closing in on her to avoid her horn.**

* * *

 **Nazrin  
Tiny, Tiny, Clever Murderer**  
Nazrin uses one of her dowsing rods to slit open Seiga's abdomen. Entwining her small intestine using both dowsing rods and then tearing them apart, Nazrin pulls out the lengthy organ before swinging them onto Seiga's arms, severing them. Nazrin then cuts off her lower jaw using one of her dowsing rods, and the wicked hermit falls down on her side, pretty much dead. Her intestine is still entwined around the rods.

 **Stealing Your Heart**  
Nazrin fires her pendulum into Seiga's chest and pulls out her heart. Taking the heart in her hand, Nazrin throws it into the air before slicing it in two vertically down the middle using one of her dowsing rods.

* * *

 **Seiga Kaku  
Just Passing Through**  
Seiga slams her hair stick into Ichirin's body, causing a perfectly circle hole to be created on the latter. She then sticks her upper torso through the hole and makes a peace sign. Ichirin falls on her back just as the hermit pulls back out.

 **Obey Your Master**  
Seiga makes Ichirin hold a knife before slapping a talisman onto her forehead. The hand that is holding the knife suddenly moves by itself and attempts to stab Ichirin's neck. The demon struggles against the hand's movement, but ultimately fails and gets stabbed through the neck before falling on her back. On the talisman is written the command "kill yourself."

* * *

 **Ichirin** **Kumoi** **  
** **Unzan disappears when Ichirin loses and is waiting to be killed by her opponent** **  
Anger Venting**  
Ichirin cracks her fist before running at Futo to punch her hard in the face. The latter falls on her back, and then Ichirin gets on top of her to punch her in the face hard nonstop. She stops after several seconds and when Futo's face is badly mutilated beyond recognition, and then she crushes her head underfoot after standing back up.

 **Nyuudo Crusher**  
Unzan catches Futo with one hand and grips her hard. Under Ichirin's command, he brings down his other hand in the form of a fist to crush Futo's head. After letting go of the headless body, Unzan slams his fist against it over and over until she's a flattened, bloody mess on the ground.

* * *

 **Mononobe no Futo**  
 **Dish of the Day**  
Futo uses a plate to cut open Shou's abdomen, making her intestines spill out onto it. After severing the intestine from the body using another plate, she uses the latter to cut off the tiger demon's head, which flies into the air before falling onto the intestines on the plate.

 **Pyromaniac Taoist**  
Futo loads three flaming arrows onto a bow and then takes aim at Shou. She fires all three arrows at her. One hits her in the forehead, the other in the neck, and the third in the chest. The tiger demon screams in pain as the arrows burn her, and then she falls back dead while continuing to burn.

* * *

 **Shou Toramaru**  
 **Pagoda Incinerator**  
Shou points her pagoda at Miko, and then scorching light comes out from it, causing the saint's body to be burned up. She is then left with a badly charred and disturbing-looking body that is almost reduced to bones.

 **Walking Stick of Doom**  
Shou stabs Miko in the body with her spear and then kicks her down on her back. Shou proceeds to stab her nonstop mercilessly until the latter is riddled with holes all over the body.  
 **Note: This move is named so because Shou uses her spear mainly as a walking stick.**

* * *

 **Toyosatomimi no Miko**  
 **Fall of Royalty**  
Miko leaps towards Byakuren with her sword held over her head. She brings down the sword into the magician's mouth and lands in front of her. Bringing down her sword, Miko cuts open her from the front, spilling out her innards, before taking back out her sword.

 **Golden Swords**  
Miko makes three golden swords appear from portals in front of Byakuren. However, the swords stop short just in front of the magician, scaring her and making her take a step back. Suddenly, three more swords come out from portals behind her, stabbing and pushing her into the first three swords. The swords disappear afterwards, and the magician falls dead on her back.

* * *

 **Byakuren Hijiri  
Palms of Suffering**  
Byakuren hits Minamitsu with one palm hard and fast several times. The ship ghost then coughs out water violently (blood for everyone else, barring Wriggle and Yamame for explained reasons). Byakuren then karate chops her head so hard that it gets split in two.

 **Indra's Thunder**  
Byakuren uses a bead necklace to strangle Minamitsu. The bead then releases electricity, electrocuting the ship ghost. Byakuren eventually tightens the necklace so much that she decapitates her, who by now is charred from head to toe.


	8. Fatalities VIII

**Merlin Prismriver  
Ear Sore**  
Placing her trumpet next to Raiko, Merlin blows into the mouthpiece very hard to create a powerful sound wave that literally blows away the latter's head's skin, leaving behind a bloody skull. Merlin then forms an energy blade in her hand to cut off the living drum's skinless head.

 **Spiraling Poltergeist**  
Merlin covers one hand with an energy blade and then starts spinning next to Raiko to slice her into pieces starting from the forehead. As she spins, she slowly crouches down so that the energy blade moves downwards in a spiraling path, slicing different segments of Raiko's body as a result. The poltergeist stops after coming to the feet.

* * *

 **Raiko Horikawa  
** **Ear Drum Shocker  
** Raiko charges her drumsticks with electricity before jamming them into Sekibanki's ears. The rokurokubi screams in agony as her head gets electrocuted, and after a few seconds, it explodes in a bloody mess.

 **Lightning Rod**  
Raiko stabs Sekibanki in the body with her drumsticks and then lifts her into the air. The tip of the drumsticks can be seen sticking out of the latter's back. A lightning bolt strikes the drumsticks, zapping Sekibanki as a result. While Sekibanki is being electrocute above her, Raiko tears her body in half horizontally

* * *

 **Sekibanki  
There has so far been no fatalities that is simply decapitating, and it will continue to be like this for Sekibanki's sake. Therefore, if she doesn't get killed by having her head removed, the actions accompanying those fatalities will end up killing her. Hecatia, for example, tears out a portion of her opponent's neck, and Merlin skins her opponent's head. Sekibanki shouldn't be able to survive those.  
Feeding Frenzy**  
Sekibanki creates multiples clones of her head, and they all fly at Seija and bite her all over the body, tearing off her flesh until she dies.

 **Head Off**  
With her hand covered in purplish-blue flames, Sekibanki crushes Seija's neck in between them. This causes the head to fly into the air, and then Sekibanki catches it and holds it next to herself in triumph.

* * *

 **Seija Kijin  
Amanojaku Antics**  
Seija forces Shinmyoumaru down on her front and then slams her head against the ground over and over fast and hard until her face is badly mutilated. She then places a bomb next to the dwarf before running off, and then the bomb blows the latter into pieces.  
 **Note: This is based on Johnny Cage's Little Improv.**

 **Reverse Ideology**  
Seija walks up close to Shinmyoumaru and places her hands around the latter's head without touching it. Using her power in the form of red and blue glowing hands, she makes Shimyoumaru's head turn 180 degrees backwards, breaking the neck as the result. She then uses her power to turn the upper torso around 180 degrees, breaking the spine. She kicks the dwarf over afterwards.

* * *

 **Shinmyoumaru Sukuna  
So Small**  
Shinmyoumaru shakes the Miracle Mallet to make Hatate shrink in size until she is only about an inch tall. While the tengu is panicking about her new size, Shinmyoumaru steps on her, crushing her underfoot, not to mention rubbing her foot against the squished victim.

 **Stinging Headache**  
Shinmyoumaru jumps over Hatate while sticking a needle into the top of the latter's head. After landing on the other side, the dwarf shakes the Miracle Mallet to make the needle grow in size. This breaks apart the tengu's head, and then the needle's weight causes it to crush the rest of the body and stick into the ground.

* * *

 **Hatate Himekaidou  
** **Mind Burning  
** Hatate points her cell phone at Flandre and fires a very thin beam at her forehead. Flandre feels a tremendous headache when the beam hits that spot. The forehead begins to turn red as it heats up, and then it explodes. leaving only the portion of the head underneath it, including the eyeballs. They fall out of the head when Flandre falls over dead.

 **Say Cheese  
** Hatate locks onto Flandre's limbs, head, and body using her cell phone and then presses a button to fire six laser beams at the vampire at once. The beams blow up the limbs and the head and creates a large hole on the body. Needless to say, the badly mutilated body falls to the ground afterwards.

* * *

 **Flandre Scarlet**  
 **Four of a Kind**  
Flandre creates three clones of herself. Each of them then grabs each of Merlin's limbs and pulls them off. While the limbless poltergeist is on the ground and still alive, they pummel her with her limbs over and over until she dies.  
 **Note: This is inspired by Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown.**

 **Kyu!**  
Flandre points her palm at Merlin and then grips it to make her explode into pieces. She blows up the head while it is in the air.


	9. Fatalities IX

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **In the first yukkuri story, what kind of school was Yukari talking about when talking with the Smashers about a certain school?  
 **Game2002:** She was referring to some random, normal school she came across. And please, stop using apostrophes so often and also using too much details... It makes your sentences look... awkward... I'm not trying to offend you, but is English your first language? I can understand things if it isn't, but I still hope you will take my advise and improve a bit.

* * *

Reviews seem to be slowing down again. I hope more and more come in. Even so, I've decide to keep this story around, as I managed to obtain an unexpected amount of reviews, so this shows that people are actually enjoying this. I hope you continue to show your appreciation for this story! Also try commenting on fatalities that you like!

* * *

 **Hata no Kokoro  
Kokoro makes no expression whatsoever, but she still opens her mouth to scream. Try imagining her suffering with that kind of face!  
My New Mask**  
Kokoro uses her polearm to cut off Nue's face. She catches the face and holds it up like a mask next to her own face.

 **Mask of Death  
** Kokoro uses her polearm to cut off Nue's arms. She then takes out a white mask that has spikes on its underside. She uses the mask's strap to strap it around Nue's head and then pulls it as far back as she could. She lets go of the mask, causing it to fly into Nue's face, stabbing her with the spikes and knocking her on her back.  
 **Note: This is based on a piece of fan art I saw depicting Koishi doing the same thing to a tied-up Kokoro using Jason Voorhees's mask, only there are no spikes on its underside.**

* * *

 **Nue Houjuu  
Alien Abduction**  
A green UFO appears over Mamizou and uses a traction beam to pull her into the air and stops her just below itself. The tips of Nue's wings then shoots laser beams at the tanuki, blowing off her limbs one by one and then finally the head. The UFO drops the limbless and headless body onto the ground afterwards.

 **Wings of Death**  
Nue uses her blue, pointy wings to stab Mamizou in one side. After pulling out those wings, she slashes her using her red, blade-like wings to cut her into three pieces.

* * *

 **Mamizou Futatsuiwa**  
 **Hot Soup Bathtub**  
Mamizou makes a large pot of boiling water appear in a puff of smoke. She then picks up Sumireko and drops her into the water. The psychic screams in agony as the water boils her, and she tries to swim out of the pot. When her hands are on the edge, a lid suddenly slams down, closing the pot and severing her hands.  
 **Note: This is based on Freddy's Welcome to Nightmare.**

 **Futatsuiwa's Curse**  
Mamizou blows a puff of smoke at Sumireko, changing her into an ant. She then crushes the transformed Sumireko underfoot. The psychic changes back to normal afterwards and is shown to be in a crushed and bloody mess on the ground.

* * *

 **Sumireko Usami**  
 **Card Trick**  
Sumireko uses telekinesis to shoot several playing cards at Mokou, hitting her in various parts of the body and cutting into them. The last card cuts halfway through her neck, and then she falls on her back with the cards still embedded into her.

 **Kill Yourself**  
Sumireko gives Mokou her 3D Printing Gun and then uses telekinesis to forcefully make her raise the gun next to her head. The immortal struggles to regain control over herself, but Sumireko telekinesis prevails, causing the former to pull the trigger and shoot her own head at point blank, blowing it off.

* * *

 **Fujiwara no Mokou  
Crispy Fried Innards**  
Setting her fist on fire, Mokou punches a hole in Suwako's abdomen. With her fist still inside the goddess's body, she releases a large amount of fire from it, burning her inside out. The fire even comes out from the goddess's mouth and ears. Suwako falls on her back after Mokou pulls out her fist.

 **Spontaneously Combusting Human**  
Mokou leaps at Suwako and latches onto her tightly. The former glows brightly and then self-destructs, blowing up the goddess. Mokou regenerates afterwards.

* * *

 **Suwako Moriya  
River of Blood  
**Suwako takes out an iron ring and sticks it halfway into the ground, and it starts spinning very fast while glowing. She then jumps behind Kanako and kicks her on her front before shooting a large amount of water to send her in the direction of the spinning ring. Kanako goes through the ring, getting bisected by it as if it is a buzzsaw.  
 **Note: This is inspired by Kung Lao's Razor's Edge**

 **Stone Frog's Meal  
** Suwako makes a hand made of rock appear from behind Kanako and catch her. She then makes a large stone frog appear from underneath her. The stone frog extends its thin, sharp tongue at Kanako's head, impaling her through the nose. It pulls back the tongue, separating her head from the body as a result, and then crushes it in its mouth, as the mouth isn't hollow inside.

* * *

 **Kanako Yasaka**  
 **Kanako the Impaler**  
Kanako thrusts an onbashira pillar through Kokoro's body. She then erects the pillar onto the ground, allowing the dying victim to slide down the pillar slowly and painfully.

 **Onbashira Crusher**  
Kanako traps Kokoro in between four onbashira pillars. While the living mask is trying to get out, a fifth pillar appears above her and comes down in between the four pillars trapping her fast, crushing her.


	10. Fatalities X

**SBS Time!**  
 **Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord:** Why does Merlin have energy blades?  
 **Game2002:** The Prismriver Sisters can do something like that in Touhou 7.

* * *

 **Rumia**  
 **Head Treat  
** Rumia pushes Mystia on her front and pins her down by the back of the head. Using her other hand, Rumia digs into Mystia's back and rips out her spine, taking with it the night sparrow's head. Holding the spine and head in her hands, Rumia feasts on the latter.

 **Intestinal Delicacy**  
Rumia disembowels Mystia using her nails and then strangles her using her small intestine. In the middle of doing so, she takes a huge bite out of the night sparrow's neck, including the intestine around that part, and then drops her onto the ground.

* * *

 **Mystia Lorelei**  
 **Mysty the Butcher  
** Mystia takes out a butcher knife and splits open Kisume's head. After Kisume falls on her back, she proceeds to cut her up as if she is butchering an animal.

 **Bird of Prey  
** Mystia uses her sharp claws to slash Kisume in the waist multiple times. She then flies above the latter, grabs her by the shoulders, and lifts her into the air. Mystia then shakes her until her lower half detaches from the body due to the slashing earlier, and some of the organs in her upper torso also fall out.  
 **Note: I got this idea from watching Baraka's Animality in MK3.**

* * *

 **Kisume  
** **Barrel Crusher  
** Kisume throws her bucket into the air. It falls back down on top of Shizuha at a much larger sizer, crushing the goddess underneath.

 **Bucket Grinder  
** Kisume's bucket grows in size slightly and floats into the air with its opening facing Shizuha, and a grinder appears inside it. It starts to suck Shizuha inside, and the goddess tries to escape, only to fall on her front and get pulled into it feet first. She screams in agony as the bucket grinds her flesh and release her grounded remains from the back. When the head is almost going into the bucket, Kisume rips the former off the body and then places it on top of the pile of grounded flesh.  
 **Note: Both Kisume's fatalities are throwbacks to the goofy and nonsensical fatalities found in Mortal Kombat 3. She beheads people as part of her lifestyle, so I find it fitting for her to do things like this, but I can't come up with good enough fatalities, so I decided to go crazy with the bucket.**

* * *

 **Shizuha** **Aki**  
 **Autumn Cleaning  
** Shizuha takes out a pair of leaves and slashes the front part of Yatsuhashi's body multiple times with them. She then gets behind the living string instrument and kicks her in the back, causing the front part of her body to tear open at the parts that were previously cut, and most of her organs and ribs come flying out onto to the ground. She takes a few steps forward before falling over on her organs.

 **Drop Kick of Fall  
** Shizuha runs at Yatsuhashi and leaps forward, hitting her in the chest with both feet. The kick is so powerful that her legs go through the latter's body and push the lungs out of the back completely. While holding up her body in the air using her hands, Shizuha spread open her legs to tear her feet out of the sides of Yatsuhashi's body.

* * *

 **Yatsuhashi Tsukumo  
** **Music of Killing  
** Yatsuhashi binds Doremy with energy strings. The baku screams as the glowing strings bring stinging and burning pain to her. Eventually, Yatsuhashi tightens the bondage so much that the strings cut her into pieces.

 **Vibration** **Destruction**  
Yatsuhashi shoots several strings into Doremy's body. The strings then vibrate really fast, causing Doremy's organs to feel a large amount of pain, so much that she starts coughing out blood. With a powerful yank, Yatsuhashi pulls out almost every single organ underneath the head, and they are all ruptured by the vibration.

* * *

 **Doremy Sweet  
** **Bitter-Tasting Dream**  
Doremy stuffs her pink blob into Rumia's mouth. As if it has a mind of its own, the blob enters Rumia's body by itself. The demon then suffers from an intense stomachache, to the point where she feels like her stomach is going to explode. A few seconds later, she explodes into pieces, and the blob is seen floating in the air where her stomach is supposed to be.  
 **Note: This was originally going to be inspired by Sindel's Mouthful, but I ended up making it somewhat different.**

 **Claustrophobic Dream**  
Doremy's blob grows in size and then splits open to catch Rumia inside it. The blob begins shrinking, crushing Rumia inside it as a result. It shrinks until it is about three times its original size, and then it splits open from below to drop a ball of flesh with Rumia's face attached to one side of it.  
 **Note: This is inspired by Triborg's Death Machine.**


	11. Fatalities XI

In case anyone wants to know, I mainly use MMD models to play out these fatalities in my head.

* * *

 **Keine Kamishirasawa  
Keine is in her were-hakutaku form, since I find it more fitting for that form to be performing fatalities than her human form. It's also easier coming up with fatalities when in her were-hakutaku form.  
Head Smashser  
**Keine grabs Tewi by the shoulders and headbutts her in the forehead really hard until the rabbit's head is mostly shattered into pieces.

 **History of Dead People**  
Keiene turns Tewi around and plunges her horns into her back. When Keine pulls her horns back out, Tewi's lungs are stuck to them. Holes are also made on her back, and then Keine grabs her spine and breaks it apart.

* * *

 **Tewi Inaba  
** **That's No Carrot...  
** Tewi takes out a slingshot and fires a carrot from it at Benben, piercing her forehead with it. She fires three more. One goes into her mouth and pokes out of the back of her head, the second one just below the neck, and the third one in the abdomen. The carrots are revealed to have light fuses at the back of them, as they are actually dynamites. They explode, blowing Benben into pieces.

 **It's a Trap!**  
A rope appears next to Tewi, and she pulls it to make two logs strapped by their ends to ropes swing down from in front and behind Benben, crushing her waist. A second rope shows up for Tewi to pull, and this time, two more logs swing down from both sides of Benben's head, crushing it in between.

* * *

 **Benben Tsukumo  
Painful Melody  
**Benben rubs her finger across her lute to make energy lines appear in front of Lunasa, slashing her across the body. Benben does this multiple times, and each time, the lines slash Lunasa from different angles and directions. After getting hit several times, Lunasa's body breaks into pieces.

 **Fall of Music**  
Benben swings her lute at Lunasa from below so hard that the latter gets knocked high into the air. The former then rubs her hand across her instrument's strings to create energy lines in the air. Lunasa falls down onto the energy lines, getting her body cut into segments as a result before hitting the ground.

* * *

 **Lunasa Prismriver  
** **Hard Tune to Swallow** **  
**Lunasa stabs Lyrica through the mouth using her violin's blow. Grabbing both ends of the bow, Lunasa twists it to break Lyrica's neck before pulling it up to tear off her younger sister's head. Placing the decapitated head on the ground, she steps on it and to hold it in place so that she can remove the bow. She then stomps the head multiple times until it gets crushed underfoot.

 **Human Violin  
** Forming an energy blade in her hand, Lunasa slashes Lyrica's body vertically. She then tears open her body and jams her violin inside her body, crushing her rib and organs partially as a result. Lyrica begins falling on her back, but Lunasa catches from behind using one hand and then starts playing the violin jammed into her body for a few seconds before letting her younger sister fall dead on the ground.  
 **Note: She's tune plays is Phantom Ensemble, the Prismriver's theme.**

* * *

 **Lyrica Prismriver  
** **Key Mashing  
** Lyrica slams her keyboard over Koakuma's head over and over until the latter bleeds. After hitting the devil enough times, Lyrica turns the keyboard over on its side and then brings it down to split open Koakuma's head.

 **Human Keyboard  
** Lyrica pushes the backside of her keyboard against Koakuma's abdomen so hard that it goes into her partially. The poltergeist then plays a tune on it, causing musical notes made of energy to appear around them both. When done, she pulls back, and then the notes close in on Koakuma at a fast speed, exploding on contact and thus blowing her into pieces.  
 **Note: She plays Phantom Ensemble as well.**

* * *

 **Koakuma  
Book of Hell  
**Koakuma summons a large book that appears from behind Kyouko. The book opens to reveal sharp teeth lined along the edge of its pages. Realizing what appeared behind her, Kyouko tries to run, but the book quickly closes around her before she could take a step forward. Because she has one arm stretched out, it gets severed from the rest of her body.

 **Demon Summon Ritual**  
Koakuma makes a ritual circle appear underneath Kyouko. Devils that look like Koakuma, but with different hairstyles, suddenly appear from underneath Kyouko and drag her into the floor. A few seconds after pulled into the circle on the floor, an explosion occurs, and Kyouko's charred skeleton shoots up into the air and lands on the floor, breaking into pieces upon impact.

* * *

 **Kyouko Kasodani**  
 **FAAATAAALIIITYYY!**  
Kyouko screams "finish her" extremely loud at Toyohime. The sound wave is so devastating that the latter's skin is torn from her body, leaving her with muscles and partially exposed skeleton, and then she falls on her back and dies.

 **Sound Storage  
** Kyouko walks up to Toyohime and pries open the latter's mouth before screaming "yahoo" into it as loudly as she can. This causes Toyohime's body to explode into pieces, leaving only the head.

* * *

 **Watatsuki no Toyohime  
** **Atomic Whirlwind  
** Toyohime swings her fan to unleash strong wind that lifts Rei'sen off the ground. The former then spins in circles with the fan, causing Rei'sen to be carried around her in the wind. There are wind blades in the cyclone, and Rei'sen gets cut up into pieces as she flies around Toyohime, who eventually stops spinning to cease the wind, and the pieces of Rei'sen's body fall to the ground.

 **Cyclone Skinner  
** Toyohime swings her fan to unleash a blast of wind at Rei'sen that tears her skin off her body, leaving her as a skeleton with bits of muscle on it. Toyohime does the same thing again, this time removing the skeleton and leaving behind the organs, which fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Rei'sen  
** **Heads Up!  
** Rei'sen stabs Keine in the neck with the blade of her bayonet. She then pulls the trigger to fire a bullet at point blank at the latter's neck, killing her.

 **ESP Shooting Squadron  
** Rei'sen uses ESP powers that moon rabbits have to communicate with her unseen comrades, and then the latter opens fire at Keine from various directions, pelting her body with a numerous amount of holes.

* * *

This marks the end of all the Windows character I want to use. Remember that some of them are not used because of anatomy issues and also because it's hard to come up with fatalities for them. If I've decided that I can come up with fatalities for the latter kind of characters, however, I will do them.

* * *

Anyway, this is not the end of the story, as the next chapter will be about **PC-98 characters**.

Yes, I have in mind to do PC-98 characters since the beginning, so please look forward to more fatalities and keep the reviews coming!


	12. Fatalities XII

**SBS Time!  
M.G.:** In Gamfax III, who tried to kidnap Elise for the power inside her when she was younger?  
 **Game2002:** If I didn't mention it, that means it's nothing important, so you probably shouldn't think too much about it. And you really like asking questions about my past stories, don't you?

* * *

 **Mima  
She has legs like in Touhou 5.  
Grudge**  
Mima grabs Meira's head and then stabs her in the abdomen multiple times. After stabbing her several times, she slices off the head and holds it high in the air in triumph.

 **Spirit Explosion**  
Mima thrusts the front end of her staff into Meira's abdomen. Blue light comes out from the tip of the staff, and then the latter explodes into pieces.  
 **Note: This is inspired by a scene in a Touhou fanfic called Hong's Lament. It's something of a spoiler to say how the original scene went, so check that story out if you want to. It contains large amount of violence and several character deaths, so be warned, and it's also very depressing.**

* * *

 **Meira  
Thousand Slashes**  
Meira slashes Rika with her sword extremely fast several times. She ends things by swinging the flat part of the blade at the latter, causing her to break apart into millions of tiny pieces.

 **X Marks the Spot**  
Meira cuts off Rika's arms, and then she slashes her body in an "x" formation, causing her to split into four pieces.

* * *

 **Rika**  
 **Evil Eye Laser**  
Rika presses a button on a remote control to summon a miniature version of Evil Eye Sigma. Hovering above Rika, the flying machine fires a thin, red beam over female Shingyoku's head, and then it lowers the beam to cut through her body until she is completely bisected.

 **Flower Cannon**  
Rika presses a button on a remote to summon a miniature version of the Flower Tank. It fires a cannon shell at female Shingyokyu's body, blasting her in two by the waist. The tank then aims its cannon into the air at an angle and fires a cannon shell. It falls back down in an arc and hits female Shingyoku's upper torso, blowing it into pieces.

* * *

 **Female Shingyoku  
** **Rib Club**  
Female Shingyoku thrusts her hand into male Shingyoku's abdomen and then digs her fingers into his chest using her other hand. Yanking hard, she removes his rib and spine from his body. Grabbing hold of the spine, she swings it at her male form, hitting him in the head with the ribcage and knocking him onto the ground.

 **Dragon Impact  
** Female Shingyoku punches male Shingyoku through the chest to make him fall on his back. She then leaps high into the air before falling back down with one fist pulled back and on fire. She falls onto her male counterpart and punches him in the body hard, creating an explosion that blows him into pieces and leaving behind a crater on the ground.

* * *

 **Male Shingyoku  
** **Kyouko yells "finish him" instead of "finish her" if performing her first fatality on him. Speaking of which, I've also changed the name of that fatality.  
** **Spiritual Remover  
** Male Shingyoku forms blue energy on his hands, and then he performs a hand thrust that fires a blast of blue energy at Rikako. The energy goes through her torso, creating a hole on it. Basically, everything inside the torso has been destroyed.

 **Yin-Yang Blender  
** Male Shingyoku traps Rikako inside a blue and white energy sphere. The sphere then spins really fast while filling its interior with energy that burns Rikako. The spinning motion also somehow tears her body into pieces. When the sphere disappears, pieces of Rikako's body, all of which are charred, fall to the ground.  
 **Note: This is somewhat inspired by Reimu's Final Smash, Fantasy Zone, in my SSB and Touhou crossover, Journey to the Smashing Beyond.**

* * *

 **Rikako Asakura  
** **Aerodynamic Science** **  
**Rikako puts a rectangular device the size of a backpack in front Yumemi's body, and it creates straps that go around the latter in order to fasten itself around her. Flames then come out from the bottom of the device to allow it to take off high into the air, taking with it Yumemi. Rikako then looks up at the airborne and off-screen Yumemi, and a few seconds later, an explosion is heard. Pieces of Yumemi's body then fall from the sky, most of them charred from the explosion.

 **Project About Electricity  
** Rikako takes out a metal rod and stabs Yumemi's heart with it. The device then releases high voltage electricity that zaps the latter badly. The latter's heart eventually explodes, creating a hole on her chest that goes all the way through.

* * *

 **Yumemi Okazaki  
** **I.C.B.M. Assault**  
Yumemi takes out Mimi-chan the missile and presses some buttons located in a hidden compartment above it. This activates the missile, and it flies at Chiyuri, going through her abdomen and becoming stuck there. The missile starts moving again a few seconds later, taking with it Chiyuri. It flies around in the air wildly for a few seconds before coming straight down on to the ground and exploding, blowing itself up and also Chiyuri.

 **Acid Preservation**  
Yumemi claps her hand twice to make a glass dome appear from a flash of light next to herself. She opens its door and then shoves Chiyuri inside. Acid fills up from below the dome, submerging Chiyuri in it and slowly dissolving her flesh until she dies. When Chiyuri's body is in a horribly disfigured state, the acid gets drained into the bottom of the glass tube.

* * *

 **Chiyuri Kitashirakawa  
** **Instant Folding Chair  
** Chiyuri attaches a square-shaped device onto the tip of her gun and then fires it at Elis. It goes into her body through the area just below the chest. A beeping sound is heard coming from inside the vampire, and all of a sudden, her body gets torn apart into pieces as a folding chair bursts out from within her. With pieces of Elis's body still on the folding chair, Chiyuri sits on it with a smug look on her face.  
 **Note: This is based on Sektor's The Scarecrow.**

 **Red-Hot Ray Gun  
** Chiyuri fires a thin, red beam at Elis, causing her to glow in bright red light. The vampire eventually burst into flames, and shortly afterwards, she explodes into pieces.

* * *

 **Elis  
** **Death Swarm  
** Elis waves her wand to make several bats made of yellow energy appear, and they fly at Mima, surrounding and biting her nonstop. They disappear after a while, and the evil spirit is seen pretty much reduced to bones afterwards.

 **Innocence Bat  
** Elis transforms into a large bat and then flies at Mima, hitting her in the waist with her wing to sever her in half. She then flies back, bites Mima's head, and tears it off before sucking its blood. She drops the dried up head when she's done feasting on its blood.  
 **Note: This is inspired by Sektor's Animality in MK3.**


	13. Fatalities XIII

**SBS Time!  
Guest:** I thought people don't like stories like these because it's more like a database and lacks dialogue? Couldn't you have added a bit of dialogue and make things more detailed?  
 **Game2002:** First off, I'd like to apologize for accidentally deleting your review. It was not my intention at all, since I didn't see your review as overly negative... I got a lot of spam-like reviews in another story, so I was busy deleting them and accidentally deleted yours...

Anyway, I do not remember anyone looking down on these kinds of database stories. As for dialogues, it is possible for the characters to exchange banters with each other like before fights in Mortal Kombat X, but because of the way I set things up, that would mean each character will only talk with the person s/he is going to perform fatalities on. Since conversations will obviously be unique between every character, it would be a waste if I don't let every character have conversation with each other, and there are way too many characters here, so it's going to be too time-consuming.

As for the details, I assume you mean fatality descriptions? I think they're pretty detailed already. Going into too many details may make things too confusing. I want them to be easy to understand and straight to the point yet without missing out important and notable details. Considering that we are talking about gore, it may end up too disturbing, and I would even gross out myself...

* * *

I realized I forgot to name Lunasa's first fatality... It's been named now.

I also realized I completely forgot about Parsee... I do have plans to give her fatalities, but forgot about her... Therefore, she will be showing off her finishing moves in this chapter.

* * *

 **Ruukoto  
** **Being a robot, Ruukoto does not bleed at all, and all her organs are replaced with machine parts. Please refer to the part after her second fatality for more information.  
** **Lye and Slanders  
** Ruukoto pours lye down Sara's mouth. While the latter is coughing in pain, she smashes a vase over her head to knock her face first onto the ground. Turning the seemingly dead Sara over on her back, she continues to pour lye into her mouth.

 **Taking out the Trash**  
Ruukoto uses a large pair of gardening scissors to cut open Sara's body. The latter falls on her back, and then Ruukoto starts taking out her organs and puts them into a large, black trash bag, and the latter screams in pain all throughout the process until she dies.

 **So I was asking the question what if there is a completely robotic character in Mortal Kombat? The cyborgs don't count due to them having organic parts, and fatalities obviously gave them more organic parts than they should have in order for fatalities to look as gory as when done on organic characters. Therefore, I decided that it would be fun if I throw Ruukoto into this and try to imagine how things would look like when fatalities are performed on her.**

 **As mentioned at the start, she does not bleed nor does she have organs. In place of organs, she has machine parts made to vaguely resemble human organs. Intestines are replaced with wires and tubes. Being mechanical, it's obvious that she will short-circuit and give off sparks when torn apart or badly damaged.**

 **Since she's not made of flesh and lack blood, vore-based fatalities are altered so that her opponents do not try to eat her. For example, Remilia's Vampire Bite involves the former biting her and then tearing off a chunk of her neck without blood-sucking and eating that piece involved. Kagerou's Hungry, Hungry Wolf simply has her destroying the robot maid by tearing apart her body, and in Hearty Meal, Kagerou will crush her mechanical heart instead of eating it. Wriggle's Ant Anthem looks unchanged, however, but you can imagine that the ants are destroying her without eating her.**

 **Ruukoto doesn't become dried up when Yuyuko's Soul Stealer is used on her; she simply short-circuits. Eirin's Injection of Death has no body swelling involved; she short-circuits before exploding into pieces. Muscles are replaced with whitish-gray metal exterior or something like that. She still has a skeleton, albeit a mechanical one.  
**

* * *

 **Sara  
Ultimate Backbreaker  
**Sara bends Yuki forward before karate chopping her in the back so hard that a crack is heard. She then throws the fire witch high into the air and then jumps towards her. Catching her and placing her over her back, Sara falls back onto the ground to perform a backbreaker so powerful that Yuki gets torn in half.

 **Volcano Uppercut  
** Fire appears around Sara's fist, and then she hits Yuki in the abdomen with an uppercut. The uppercut goes into her body, and when Sara pulls up her arm, she tears through the body and decapitates the fire witch as a result. This fatality goes into slow motion just before Sara's fist touches Yuki up until the latter's head is sent flying so things can be seen clearly, since it happens very fast.

* * *

 **Yuki  
Amazing Flying Witch  
**Yuki takes several steps back from Mai, and then fire comes out from her feet to propel her towards the latter at a high speed. With her hands on fire, Yuki punches into Mai's body and then flies up, taking the ice witch with her into the air. She then stops moving and forcefully tears Mai apart by the spine, dropping both halves of her body onto the ground afterwards.

 **Fiery Decapitation  
** Yuki hits Mai's head with a fiery uppercut that decapitates her. She then jumps back and shoots a fireball at the airborne head, blowing it into pieces.

* * *

 **Mai  
** **Cold-Hearted Murderer  
** Mai stabs Mugetsu in the chest with an ice knife and then twists it around to tear up her innards. She pulls out the knife and then stabs her through the forehead before letting the latter fall on her front.

 **Frozen Timber**  
Mai fires an ice beam at Mugetsu's lower half, encasing it in ice. She then creates an ice axe and starts chopping her in the waist, the latter screaming in agony with each hit. Mugetsu gets cut in half after the third swing.

* * *

 **Mugetsu  
** **Nightmarish Service  
** Mugetsu grabs Gengetu's arms and rips them off effortlessly. She then digs her hand into her twin sister's abdomen to break her spine and tear her body in half by the waist. She holds the upper torso next to herself in triumph afterwards.

 **Mugetsu the Ripper**  
Mugetsu pushes Gengetsu down on her front. She then sticks one foot into her twin sister's mouth and presses down her lower jaw to keep her pinned down. Grabbing Gengetsu's upper jaw, Mugetsu pulls it up to tear apart her head from the jaw line and all the way down to the legs until the former is completely torn in half.

* * *

 **Gengetsu  
Skeleton in the Closet  
**Gengetsu digs her hands into Orange's chest, and then she yanks hard to somehow remove her skeleton completely without taking out any of her organs. Orange's boneless body fall limp to the ground like an empty sack afterwards.

 **Terrible Mind  
** Gengetsu digs her fingers into Orange's head and then pulls out her brain effortlessly. The former then moves back from the latter before throwing her brain at her as if throwing a baseball. The brain goes into her abdomen and stops at where the stomach is, and then she falls back dead.

* * *

 **Orange  
Jump for Joy**  
Orange jumps high into the air towards Kurumi and falls with one foot sticking downwards. She lands onto the vampire's head with that leg so hard that it gets pushed inside the body. Orange manages to jump back out, her leg covered in blood, while the vampire, still with her head inside her body, falls back dead.

 **Earful Handstand**  
Orange removes the spheres at both ends of her baton and then jams it through Kurumi's ear, so hard that it comes out of the other ear. She then performs a handstand over the vampire while holding onto the baton. She then spins and twists the baton hard to tear off Kurumi's head before performing a somersault flip and landing on both feet. The vampire's head is still attached to the baton.

* * *

 **Kurumi  
Death From Above**  
Kurumi grabs Elly from behind and carries her high into the air. Kurumi then pushes her in the back using her feet while holding her hands. This causes Elly to be separated from her arms, and she falls to the ground . Kurumi lands on her back hard afterwards, breaking her spine, while still holding her arms in her hands, though she throws them aside shortly afterwards.

 **Drink Til Broke  
** Kurumi slashes Elly in the abdomen and then lifts her over herself. Blood then pours out from Elly's wounds for Kurumi to drink. When the blood becomes few, Kurumi brings down Elly onto her legs to literally break her in two.  
 **Note:** **If done on Ruukoto, Kurumi will break her in two immediately after lifting her into the air.**

* * *

 **Elly  
Panel Attack  
**Elly makes two floor panels float up and then makes them fly at Yumeko. One cuts through Yumeko's jaw line and stops without passing through her, while the second one cuts through her neck, also without passing through her. Elly then makes the panels fly up, carrying with them the parts of the body they cut through. In other words, the first panel is carrying the part of Yumeko's head above the jaw line, while the second panel is carrying the lower half of her head. The panels float to the same level before flipping to the side to make the body parts fall onto Yumeko's body. The panels then come together before dropping down at a fast speed, completely bisecting the maid like a blade.

 **Box Magic  
** Elly surrounds Yumeko with several floor panels until they form a box around her. Elly then walks up to the "box" and starts slashing it with her scythe. After she is done, the panels fly away to reveal Yumeko still in one piece, but the maid breaks into segments shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **Yumeko  
** **Original Elegant Maid  
** Yumeko takes out a pair of swords and starts dancing around Shinki while swinging them at the latter, cutting her into pieces.

 **Pincushion XL**  
Yumeko makes several swords appear around Shinki, and under her command, they all stab the latter. The swords come back out of the goddess, but rather than pulling back out, they pull to the side instead, making large gashes on her body as a result.

* * *

 **Shinki  
Warmth of a Goddess  
**Shinki fires a pair of beams from her palms at Parsee's body. The beams burn against the bridge princess while pushing her back, and eventually, an explosion occurs, and a hole is created on her body. Parsee stares in shock at the hole for a few seconds before falling back dead.

 **Creation of a New Face**  
Shinki gets behind Parsee and picks her up by the neck. The goddess then pushes her face first onto the ground before flying in circles very fast close to it, scraping Parsee's face against it as a result. When Shinki finally stops, she lifts up the bridge princess's face to reveal that it has been badly damaged and scraped off, to the point where her brain is somewhat visible. The bridge princess is then placed on her back and can be seen twitching her body slightly.

* * *

 **Parsee Mizuhashi  
** **Twice the Jealousy  
** Parsee creates a clone of herself, and then the real one grabs Ruukoto's arms, while the clone grabs her legs. Both Parsee then pull the robot as hard as they can until they manage to rip her in half before dropping the bodies onto the ground.

 **Jealous of Your Heart**  
Parsee pushes Ruukoto down on her front and then takes out a mallet and a long nail. She hammers the nail into Ruukoto's back, where the heart is, until it's all the way down. She then grabs the robot by her shoulders and pulls her upwards, but has a hard time removing her from the ground due to her being nailed to it. Parsee eventually succeeds, but the robot's mechanical "heart" is left behind on the ground, nailed to it. She lays the broken robot next to it afterwards.

* * *

I guess that's all for all the characters I want to do. Again, some of them are missing because I think it's unfitting for them to be performing fatalities, while some have anatomy-related issues that make it not possible for them to be on the receiving end.

In the likeliness you're wondering about Konngara and Sariel's absence, the former also has anatomy issues due to her having a ghost tail sort of lower torso in canon, while the latter isn't given fatalities due to being a character of Christian origin. Being a Christian myself, I am uncomfortable with portraying things related to Christianity in offensive and violent ways, so I decided to leave Sariel out of this, despite the fact the name Sariel never showed up in the Bible, but I still want to play it safe. Because of this, I avoided giving Yumemi any references to her cross attacks.

I don't think I'm going to mark this story as complete yet, as I have in mind to create stage fatalities. Since most locations in Gensokyo don't have deadly traps, I will have to let my imagination run wild a bit and at the same time make the death traps fitting for their locations. For now, this story is in a semi-complete state, but please stay tuned for possible updates in the future. I'm also thinking if I should create Animalities, Babalities, and even Friendships!


	14. Stage Fatalities I

**SBS Time!  
Touhou is Love: **No VIVIT, Rin Satsuki, Isami, Kasen, Satori, Rinnosuke, Maribel, Renko, and ZUN? **  
Game2002:** Kasen is excluded due to her fake arm, which makes it so that dismemberment fatalities will not work on it. Satori, Rinnosuke, Maribel, and Renko are all deemed unfitting for doing this sort of thing. However, who knows if I would go back and try giving them a second chance?

As for VIVIT, Rin Satsuki, and Isami... I simply never thought of them and don't feel like doing them. I did think of VIVIT at one point, but then didn't because I want it to be Touhou characters only.

And as for ZUN... Um... Seriously...?

* * *

The review belonging to the guest reviewer, a friendly guy, didn't get deleted by me. It turns out that the site was having issues with displaying new reviews, which was why I thought it got deleted. It's fixed now!

I am assuming that the victims are too tired and hurt to fly after the end of fights, which is why they don't try to fly out of danger when in the face of stage fatalities.

* * *

 **Outside World  
This arena takes place on top of a skyscraper located in the outside world; Tokyo, to be precise. It is nighttime, so the windows of most of the buildings in the background are lit up, thus giving the stage quite a spectacular view. A helicopter can also be seen flying in the air, as if it is reporting about the fight going on.**

Sumireko grabs Reimu and drags her to the side of the skyscraper before throwing her off the edge. The shrine maiden screams as she falls through the air at a fast speed. The aforementioned helicopter coincidentally passes by underneath her, and her body comes in contact with the propeller. As a result, her body gets shredded into tiny pieces, but the head wasn't within the propeller's reach, so it remains intact. It plummets all the the way to the street and bounces a couple of times before coming to a stop, partially splitting open upon impact. A car then zooms down the street, running over the head and, needless to say, crushes it into smithereens.

* * *

 **Forest of Magic  
This arena takes place inside the forest where Marisa and Alice lives. Trees and various kinds of plant life are seen all over the place, and mushrooms are especially abundant. Some of the mushrooms are also moving, as they are in fact demons in the appearance of fungi. Small woodland animals can also be seen running around the trees.  
**

Alice somehow uppercuts Marisa with a force that sends her flying into the air and in the direction of a towering mushroom demon. She crashes into the face of the demon, and the latter, displeased with what happened, shakes it face while releasing spores from its mouth that comes in contact with the witch as she is falling off his face. Marisa hits the grassy ground and slowly gets back up while groaning in pain. Suddenly, her skin begins bulging, and mushrooms begin bursting out of her body. Realizing that the spores had entered her body and are now using it as a host, Marisa screams as her body gets torn apart by various mushrooms growing out of her. When they finally stop growing, the witch's body has become a mutilated corpse covered in mushrooms.

 **Note: The mushroom demon is from the official Touhou manga Inaba of the Earth and Inaba of the Moon.**

* * *

 **Remains of Blazing Hell  
Located deep underground, this arena is a fiery cavern with a large pool of magma in the background. Stalactites and stalagmites decorate the place, and zombie fairies and will-o-wisps drift around in seemingly aimless paths. They could be watching the fight going on, too.**

Rin uppercuts Koishi in the direction of the magma pool. The satori lands on top of a stalactite sticking out of the magma and gets impaled through her back. While the satori is crying in pain, cracks start appearing at the bottom of the stalactite. The stalactite eventually breaks apart and tilts over to the side due to Koishi's weight, and the satori screams in agony as her lower half becomes submerged in the magma. Unfortunately, there is nothing she can do but flail her arms in vain as the weight of the stalactite impaling her drags her into the magma until she can no longer be seen.

* * *

 **Sanzu River  
This arena takes places in front of the river that guides spirits of the dead to the afterlife, where they will be judged according to their actions when alive. The stage is gloomy-looking in the way that most of the surrounding plants look wilted. Spirits also wander all over the place, and ghostly beings can be seen coming out of the water at times, looking as if they are trying to escape but can't.  
**

Eiki drags Komachi to the river bank before hurling her towards the center of the river. Komachi quickly emerges to the surface after going into the water, but before she can swim ashore, multiple ghostly beings emerge from around her and grab onto her to drag her underwater. The grim reaper struggles to escape their grasps and get back onto dry ground, but the combined strength of the beings ultimately prevails, and she gets dragged underwater. As the ghostly beings drag her deeper and deeper into the water, they also pull against her body with such a force that she feels as if she is going to be torn into pieces. Just before Komachi disappears into the murky depths of the water, her body is seen getting torn apart into pieces.

* * *

 **Nameless Hill  
This arena takes place on top of a grassy hill with flowers far in the distance, but they are not reachable due to the aforementioned hill actually being a small island located in the middle of a pool of purple poison. The flowers are in fact lily of the valleys, which are known for being poisonous. However, the lily of the valleys here are much more poisonous than they should be for unknown reasons, so much that they contaminated the place with their powerful poison, which seeped out of their roots. The poison is also corrosive in nature, so over time, it ate away a portion of the hill and eventually created a "moat of poison" with an island in the center that somehow withstood being eaten away. Medicine must have something to do with these deadly lily of the valleys.  
**

Wriggle drags Yuuka to the edge of the island before throwing her into the pool of poison. The poison instantly begins eating away the demon's flesh. She cries in agony and desperately tries to swim back onto dry ground, but unfortunately, the poison eats away her flesh at an astonishing speed, and her organs and nerves also stop working due to being poisoned. Yuuka only manages to get her hands onto the edge of the island before succumbing to the powerful poison. With a horribly disfigured body that is mostly muscles and bones, the demon sinks into the poison, where she will soon be disintegrated completely.

* * *

 **Bamboo Forest of the Lost  
This arena is located in the famed bamboo forest where one can easily get lost forever. Towering bamboos are seen all over the place, and if one looks closely in the background, they can see the House of Eternity (Eientei). Rabbits can be seen in the background, some of them paying attention to the fight, while some are hopping around, minding their own businesses.**

Reisen drags Tewi towards the side of the arena, where bushes can be seen, and hurls her over it. Tewi lands onto the ground on the other side with a thud. Just as she is getting back up, the ground underneath her suddenly gives away, and she falls into the hole created. At the bottom of the hole are sharp bamboo spikes sticking upwards, obviously set up by someone beforehand. The rabbit demon gets impaled in various parts of the body by the spikes, all of which are at least a meter tall

* * *

 **Scarlet Devil Mansion**  
 **This arena takes place on the rooftop of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in front of the clock tower. It is nighttime, and according to the clock, it is midnight. The hour and minute hands aren't moving for some reason, despite the second hand moving constantly.  
**

Sakuya uppercuts Remilia in the direction of the clock tower. The vampire hits the clock's face with such a force that she breaks through it and towards the gears inside that allow the clock hands to move. Remilia lands on top of a moving gear that is moving in the direction of another gear pressing and moving against it. By the time the vampire realizes that she is heading for that gear, it is already too late. The vampire screams in agony as her body gets crushed in between the two gears and is torn in half as a result. Her separated body falls into more gears below that further crush them into smithereens.

* * *

 **Genbu Marsh  
** **This arena takes close to the river located at the base of Youkai Mountain. It is the place where most kappa hang out. As kappa are more advanced in science and technology compared to everyone else in Gensokyo, not to mention proud, they want to make it clear to everyone by having lots of high-tech equipment lying around this place. All over the place, you can see several kappa being busy with construction equipments and large pieces of machinery, all of which are designed to renovate and alter landscapes. Clearly, they are building something next to the river that will bring Gensokyo one step ahead in technological advancement.**

 **This arena is unique in the way that there are three possible stage fatality options that can be chosen when you succeed in pulling off the fatality button combination. T** **his idea came from Kratos's stage in the Sony version of MK9.**

 **Stage Fatality 1**  
Nitori drags Hina in the direction of an excavator-mounted hydraulic jackhammer. Placing her underneath the jackhammer, Nitori gives command to the excavator's kappa driver to finish her. The drill comes down onto the middle of Hina's chest before she can do anything. She screams in agony as the drill tears through her body, eventually killing her.

 **Stage Fatality 2**  
Hecatia drags Junko in the direction of a conveyor belt that is carrying logs towards a buzz saw. It is a machine designed for sawing wood. Hecatia places Junko onto the conveyor belt, which carries the latter towards the buzz saw. Junko screams in shock and attempts to get off, but Hecatia holds her down from behind. As if being sadistic, Hecatia holds Junko in place when the latter's head is only a few centimeters in front of the saw. The divine spirit begs for mercy with a face full of tears, but Hecatia ignores her plea and slowly moves her head towards the saw. The saw comes in contact with Junko's skin and saws through it, and the divine spirit screams at the top of her voice as the goddess of hell moves her more and more into the saw before letting the conveyor belt do the rest. It carries Junko all the way to the other side of the machine, where the divine spirit is seen still in one piece for a few seconds before splitting in two down the middle, and then each half falls down the conveyor belt's sides.

 **Stage Fatality 3  
** Yuyuko grabs Yukari and flings her in front of a moving steamroller. Yukari lands right in front of the vehicle and has her legs caught in its front roller. The demon of boundaries scream in agony as she tries to get away from the vehicle, but there is nothing she can do. The steamroller keeps on moving without slowing down, causing more and more of Yukari's body to disappear underneath it. The demon eventually disappears from view, and the steamroller, with its front roller dyed mostly in blood, continues going forward until she can be seen again, this time flattened on the ground in a bloody mess.

* * *

 **Dream World  
This arena takes place on a platform floating through space. Not only are there celestial bodies of various kinds seen in the background, a vast vector pattern is also seen spreading throughout the place. Additional platforms similar to the one the fighters are standing on can be seen floating around the place as well.**

Gengetsu drags Doremy towards the edge of the platform and then hurls her off it. The latter falls on top of another platform farther down below and survives. Just as she is getting back up, a giant catfish suddenly falls down from nowhere and flattens her underneath. The catfish looks around with drowsy-looking eyes for a few seconds before jumping away to who-knows-where. Doremy is seen in a crushed and bloody mess on the ground, where the catfish used to be.


	15. Stage Fatalities II

**SBS Time!  
M.G.: **Who is the author of the book Master Hand used for researching on the yukkuris' world?  
 **Game2002:** He didn't use any book to research that world. He researched the world by looking at it through the dimensional portal.

* * *

 **M.G.:** *something about Raul never being told the truth*  
 **Game2002:** Sorry, you'll have to use proper grammar and explain things clearly if you want me to be able to understand what exactly you're saying and answer that question...

* * *

I've added a minor note regarding the mushroom demon's origin in the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Makai  
This arena is located in a ruin-like area, what with broken statues and pillars all over the place. An altar is seen on top of a staircase in the background, and next to it are a pair of large towering rectangle monuments with pointed tops. The sky is orange, looking as if the sun is setting, and one can also see something resembling a rainbow stretching across it in the far distance. The "rainbow" resembles ancient writings of some kind.**

Byakuren uppercuts Shinki into the sky, and the goddess flies in between the two monuments. When she is at the same altitude as the tips, they shoot beams that hit her and quickly encase her inside a crystal. Shinki tries in vain to break out of the crystal, which is slowly shrinking. The goddess cries for help as less and less space becomes available inside. The sound of Shinki's bones being broken is heard when the crystal shrinks small enough, but it continues to shrink, further crushing her until the inside is filled with blood. The crystal then shatters, and the crushed remains of Shinki fall onto the altar down below.

* * *

 **Probability Space Hypervessel  
Located inside Yumemi and Chiyuri's spaceship, this arena is filled with things you would find in a typical laboratory. Tables covered with lab equipments, computers, large machines, glass domes containing mysterious liquid, etc...**

Yumemi drags Ruukoto towards a glass dome with an open door and throws her into it. After the door closes, the former presses a button on a control panel next to the dome. As Ruukoto hits the glass with her fist to get out, electricity suddenly comes up from below, zapping her badly. The robot begins to smoke, and her skin also peels off. She eventually explodes, but the glass dome manages to withstand being blown apart. Machine parts of the robot maid are seen littered inside the glass dome. Needless to say, the sight inside would be really disturbing if an organic character was the victim.

* * *

 **Youkai Mountain  
Located on top of Youkai Mountain, the fight takes place on a rocky path with trees surrounding the place. Far in the background, one can see the Moriya Shrine.  
**

Kanako drags Sanae towards the side of the stage to reveal a cliff. Pushing the wind priestess close to the edge, she holds her by the back of her clothes to keep her from falling. Sanae tries to keep her footing on the edge, but when the goddess lets go of her hand, the former screams as she falls straight down. She hits a boulder placed close to a ledge sticking out of the side of the rocky wall and bounces off it, but her impact also causes the boulder to roll off the ledge. Sanae hits a rocky slope at the bottom and is shortly hit by the boulder from above afterwards. The boulder rolls down the rocky slope alongside her, hitting and smashing several rocky formations as it does so. The boulder comes to a stop when the slope comes to an end, and Sanae falls on top of the boulder with a mutilated body that was the result of getting crushed by the boulder and ramming into several rocks earlier.

* * *

 **Underground Geyser Center  
** **This arena is located inside a nuclear facility established by Kanako and built by the kappa. A large hole with something glowing at the bottom of it can be seen in the background, and around the hole are various computers and machines used for performing experiments related to radioactivity.**

 **This stage has two possible stage fatalities, executed in the same way as Genbu Marsh.**

 **Stage Fatality 1  
** Utsuho drags Aya in the direction of a chamber and throws her into it, and then a glass door slams shut, locking the latter inside. Aya tries to break through the glass, but to no avail. Utsuho presses a couple of buttons on a control panel close to it, and then greenish-yellow light appear inside the chamber. The temperature increases, and Aya sees her body starting to decay and even melt. The tengu screams in horror as her muscles and skeleton become visible. Eventually, the tengu is nothing but a pile of bones and rotting skin on the floor as a result of being exposed to a fatal amount of radiation. Even a robot like Ruukoto is not safe from this...

 **Stage Fatality 2  
** Rika uppercuts Rikako into the air, and the latter falls into the hole in the background. As she falls deeper into it, the temperature increases, so much that her skin starts to burn away. She screams as the intense heat filled with radiation burns away her skin, exposing her muscles, skeleton, and innards. She eventually falls so deep into the seemingly bottomless hole that she gets disintegrated completely.

* * *

 **Lunar Capital  
** **This arena takes place in the streets of the city hidden on the moon. Buildings resembling ones found in ancient Japan are all over the street, and one can see a castle far in the background. Various lunar rabbit soldiers are standing around the place, watching the fight.**

Yorihime uppercuts Eirin high into the air. Upon seeing her, the lunar rabbits open fire from their bayonets and whatever firearms they are carrying at the airborne doctor, pelting her with holes and blowing off parts of her body. When they're done, Eirin falls to the ground with a badly mutilated body.  
 **Note: This fatality is based on the stage fatality in the Refugee Kamp of Mortal Kombat X.**


	16. Fatalities XIV

With Hidden Star in Four Seasons out, it's finally time to update this "fic" with new characters! Eternity will be left out, however, due to me thinking it's out of character for her to perform such things, and I can't come up with fatalities for her too. Narumi will not be featured too due to her official profile calling her a golem, which would mean she is made entirely out of rock and therefore won't work with fatalities.

 **Nemuno Sakata**

 **Skipping Leg Day**

Nemuno cuts off one of Aunn's legs with a swing of her cleaver. As the komainu tries to retain her balance using the remaining leg, Nemuno cuts it off too. Aunn's legless body falls to the ground, and then she tries to crawl away desperately, only to be cut down the middle of her head by the mountain hag and die.

 **Crazy Old Hag**

With a psychotic expression, Nemuno goes crazy hacking and slashing away at Aunn, cutting her into multiple pieces. Even after the latter is in pieces and on the ground, Nemuno continues to dice the pieces into even smaller pieces nonstop.

 **Aunn Komano**

 **Mad Dog**

Aunn pounces at Satono and pins her onto the ground before slamming her fists against her face over and over until it's a bloody mess. She then jumps up and down on her body hard, crushing it and making bloody mess out of it.

 **Hard Head Attack**

Aunn jumps at Satono, headbutting in the forehead hard. Because of Aunn's horn, a hole is made on Satono's forehead, and blood pours out from. As Satono cries in horror with one hand over the wound, Aunn jumps at her again, this time headbutting her in the neck. Satono flies back onto the ground with a hole on her neck that is spraying blood nonstop.

 **Note:** If done on Yuugi, the oni's horn will break when Aunn headbutts her forehead. The latter sure has a strong head and horn!

 **Satono Nishida**

 **Leave It to Me**

Satono swings the plant she is holding to make the leaves fly at Mai, stabbing her all over the body. The leaves explode, creating large, bloody holes all over her body.

 **Killer Dance**

Satono grabs Mai's hands and performs a dance with her. The former will then tear off Mai's arms while doing so and then smack her silly onto the ground using said arms.

 **Mai** **Teireida**

 **Bamboo Javelin**

Mai throws her bamboo like a javelin, and it goes through Okina's neck and stays stuck there. Mai then jumps at the back end of the bamboo to make the front part tilt up like a seesaw and tear off Okina's head, making it fly into the air. Mai then skewers head from below using the bamboo when the former falls down.

 **Bamboo Jabber**

Mai jabs Okina with her bamboo through the heart, and then she pulls it back out before jabbing it all over her body at a fast pace, creating lots of holes on her until she falls back dead.

 **Okina** **Matara**

 **Backdoor of the Body**

Okina spins Nemuno around and then creates a backdoor on her back. She opens it to reveal her spine and innards, which she forcefully pulls out, while the mountain hag screams in pain. After pulling out pretty much all her organs including a section of the spine, Okina pushes Nemuno onto the ground, dead.

 **The Door Won't Close**

Okina creates a door in midair and then puts Nemuno's head through the opening before closing the door against it, slamming and crushing it hard over and over. She keeps on doing it until the head is smashed into pieces.


End file.
